In both military and commercial markets, there has been a long felt need for an efficient small antenna that can operate over a wide bandwidth. A principle issue with small antennas is that they have a large electrical reactance relative to radiation resistance. The large reactance creates a mismatch to the load, which can result in a significant power loss. Passive matching can be used to provide an adequate match over relatively small bandwidths. However, there is a fundamental limit to the bandwidth-efficiency product for passive matching. In many applications, it is desirable for a small antenna to operate over bandwidths far exceeding those possible with passive matching.